onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pandawarrior/Devil Fruit Super-Tournament: Group E
Some us have been looking forward to this group, because their favourite Devil fruit of all time is up for the vote. So please make this special user happy and give it up for the Yomi Yomi no Mi and all the other devil fruits in Group D of the Devil Fruit Super-Tournament: 'Previous Groups' *'Group A ' *'Group B ' *'Group C ' *'Group D ' 'Introducing the contestants:' * Zou Zou no Mi:'''The Zou Zou no Mi is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows user to become a large elephant at will. "Zou" means "elephant" in Japanese. It was "eaten" by Spandam's sword, Funkfreed. *Ame Ame no Mi:' The Ame Ame no Mi is a non-canonical Logia-type Devil Fruit from the fourth movie. It allows the user to become and control candy syrup. This fruit is unique as it allows the user to control the element in both semi-liquid and solid phases, not seen in any other Logia-class Devil Fruits. It was eaten by the main antagonist, Gasparde. *'Numa Numa no Mi:' The Numa Numa no Mi is a Logia-type1 Devil Fruit that allows the user to become an element of "swamp" making the user a "Swamp Man". "Numa" (沼) means "swamp" or "bog". It was consumed by Caribou. *'Kilo Kilo no Mi:' The Kilo Kilo no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to change their weight from 1 to 10,000 kilograms without in anyway affecting the overall size of their bodies. It was eaten by Miss Valentine. *'Fuwa Fuwa no Mi:' The Fuwa Fuwa no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to levitate himself and non-living things in the air. "Fuwafuwa" means floating lightly, airy, or fluffy in Japanese. It was eaten by Shiki. *'Suke Suke no Mi:' Everybodies favourite pervertfruit, the Suke Suke no Mi, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives its user the ability to turn himself and anything he touches invisible. "Suke" means invisible or transparent in Japanese.This fruit was eaten by Absalom. *'Pasa Pasa no Mi:The Pasa Pasa no Mi is a Logia-class Devil Fruit that only appears in the games. It allows the user to create, control, and transform into pieces of paper or cards. In Japanese, "pasa pasa" is an onomatopoeia for rustling, as of paper. This fruit was eaten by Simon. *Beri Beri no Mi:The Beri Beri no Mi, also known as the Berry Berry no Mi, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform their body parts into a multitude of orbs or spheres shaped like the round parts of berries, much like the Bara Bara no Mi. It was eaten by Very Good. *Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu:' The '''Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu' (ヒトヒトの実 モデル：大仏''Hito Hito no Mi, Moderu: Daibutsu''?) is a Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a Daibutsu (a giant Buddha statue). It was eaten by Sengoku, former Fleet Admiral of the Marines. 'Voting' (Votes stay open until 19:00, 05.07.2011, top 4 of each group advance) As always, vote for your favourite (or other fruits if you're scheming something) below: The Poll is closed the advancing Devil Fruits are: *Zou Zou no Mi *Numa Numa no Mi *Fuwa Fuwa no Mi *Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu Feel free to leave any comments and suggestions below! 17:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts